wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenoct
Tenoct's full appearance (2017).png|Tenoct's Human Form Tenoct (2017).png|Tenoct's True form Tenoct (オクトドラ, Okutodora) is the original incarnation of the Eight Heroes of Destiny. The Klaus brothers' growing intentions of helping the earth led him to his desire to conquer the universe by letting the Klaus brothers' reset the universe to create the new one and to create the Sith Empire as his own descendants. Tenoct's soul was split into eight pieces and reincarnated into eight different lives. Appearance Tenoct possesses the traits from Zarc's fragments. Tenoct has silver hair with light green highlights, having striking similarities in hair design to the dual-hair color of all of his dimensional soul fragments and Yuri's side-parted hair. He wears a blue and white jacket with orange borders, like Yugo's Duel Suit, and a black undershirt. He is shown to wear thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with a brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, like Yuto's belt, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps and recently possess a Rinne Sharingan on his forehead. It's True form is the massive alien made of dark clouds and negative energy with three massive eyes. Personality While Tenoct's initial personality is unknown, he has been shown to be ruthlessly, aggressive, and extremely violent when Dueling, showing little regard or remorse for his opponents. He was also shown to take pleasure in harming his opponents and Dueling spectators in order to satisfy his hunger for power. His passion for entertaining duels is a similarity to Yuya's love for Action Duels, albeit different in that he shows little to no care for his opponents' well-being, willing to physically injure them ruthlessly like a gladiator, rather than make an amicable connection to both them and the audience. Tenoct's most defining trait is his lust for power, having been fueled by the crowd's desire for more brutal duels and wars. His desire to become stronger was so great, he had been driven to insanity, while also fueled by the anger of the Klaus family's unnamed ancestor and his wife. Abilities Tenoct possess the Rinne Sharingan and the unique ability to hear the voices of the spirits of evil sinners and entered an Awakened state when he transformed into an octopus-like dragon. Background Shinto Christian Mythology For thousands of years, as the Legendary Space Alien, since his home world was on the brink of becoming a wasteland of extinction, Tenoct is the legendary ruler of civilizations and home worlds as an attempt to restore his home world. When Tenoct arrives to Earth where the Aztec Klaus family existed, he's looking forward to conquer the Earth by making contact with the Klaus family and transforming himself into the Kraken. Eventually, Tenoct became closer to the Aztec Descendants, Zanza Klaus and Clear Klaus. When Zarc declared his desire to destroy the entire world with his four dragons for the sake of fighting while Ray Akaba was by her father's side evacuating from the tournament's stadium, witnessing as Zarc attacked the audience and fused himself with his four Dragons using "Astrograph Sorcerer", Tenoct have constructed the massive super weapon that was capable reset the entire universe. Tenoct called the space station "GAME RESETTER". She tried to stop the Klaus brothers from activating the experiment, as the results from previous tests were unconfirmed with the help of Meyneth. Dr. Klaus wished for a world where the Video Game Characters could come to life. When Klaus was being sad for his parents' deaths, he accidentally activated the experiment, leading to his death and the alteration of the original universe before Tenoct came face to face with Zarc, Tenoct gloats that Tenoct has finally conquered the world first and declared the birth of the Eight Heroes of Destiny eternally, which angered him and vowed for Tenoct and Zarc to become one before his dragons separated from him. However, the result of their battle led to the United World to be in the immediate reset while Tenoct was split into nine and revived as Musha King, Tukamukade, Octomaru, Zura, Mibanyan, Kiku Teikoku, Metaurus Skywalker, Micro Samurai, Techno Gekko. Gallery Supreme Octopus King Benoct's fusion chain (2017).png Supreme Octopus King Benoct (2017) Scene Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Entities Category:Deities Category:Fanon